


Red and White

by rolerei



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Reader is red, Red's perspective of the game's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: In the white husk of a washed away city, Red contemplates what to do next.
Relationships: Red/Subject | The Boxer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Red and White

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got around to playing Transistor and oh my god, I am _obsessed_. The ending hurt me in all the good ways, and I just had to write this fic to process (heh) some of those feelings.
> 
> Feel free to ping me on [my Tumblr](https://rolerei.tumblr.com).

It's over.

Royce Bracket is dead.

The Camerata is no more.

And now… what?

You look up and see a world of white blocks and scarlet lattices. The sky is neither blue nor burnt orange, but a pitch black void.

From the cradle of your arms, the Transistor beams light blue and red. "We got away. Red, we got away. Now you're here. And me. And… that's it."

You lean against the artifact and sigh as the surface of the blade cools your skin. You try to think of the man that is trapped inside, how his hugs felt so warm and sturdy and comforting. It used to give you the strength to go on, even when half of the Cloudbank was lashing back on you back when you released your new song. Now, all that you can rely on is his voice.

Slowly, you start to stand up. The weight of the Transistor digs deep into your aching wrists as you drag it along.

There is running water to your right and left. On a corner, a white pillar glows orange. You approach it, imagining it as if it's a spotlight back in Empty Set.

Then, you start to sing - as much as you are able to.

Immediately, the orange glow grows even brighter. A row of white blocks melt down, giving way to an entire bridge - the one that you've created to get to Fairview. You let out a sharp, hand-in-the-mouth kind of gasp.

"Look at this…" It's the Transistor's turn to glow this time. "This whole town. I guess it's yours now. The blank canvas. And you still have the brush."

Then, after a pause, "Better you than the Camerata."

You put down your hand and begin walking. The Transistor beams and chatters along, talking of restoring your home in the Highrise and some other landmarks in the city. It all drowns into a white noise, almost like the sound of your heels clicking against the freshly recreated cobblestones.

"... What are you thinking?"

You pick up your pace at this point. Statues of women and men holding hands over the bridge pass you by until you are back, once again, in the snow-white pixelated wasteland.

"Hey…"

You stop running and stare down at one particular corner. There is no glow on it, as if it's nothing more than another processed part of the city. It leaves you feeling almost insulted - up until what Royce had to say about the Transistor comes back to you.

_You can get in, but you can't get out._

_It's a one-way street, one-way road._

_Just like the Country._

You feel the sudden urge to laugh and cry, all at the same time. But you suppress the feeling and walk on, humming some more. The white block glows bright orange, and once the light dissipates, you can finally see him.

The man that you love.

"That's not me. Not anymore."

You chuckle and pull the Transistor up into an embrace. _Of course it's not you_ , you want to say. _I know that._

"I'm here. With you."

You shake your head and set the Transistor down, upright against the ground.

_No. You are in there, and I am here._

_I can restore the Canals and the Goldwalk and the Highrise, even the Traverson Hall._

_But what is the point?_

_It will all be another empty husk._

_Just like this body._

"No. No no no no no no. Red. Don't do this. Please."

You look up and smile. The Transistor hovers just beyond your fingertips, beaming and glowing and in panic.

 _It's okay_ , you want to say. _I'll find my way to you. We'll see each other again, face to face._

_I love you._

You flick down your wrist, and for a moment, there is only darkness and silence.

An Empty Set.

Until suddenly,

"Hi."

"Hey…"


End file.
